I'm Getting Tired And I Need Somewhere To Begin
by seamonkeyllamahybrid
Summary: Kurt is in love. But he isn't loved back... is he? Blaine knows he doesn't like Kurt that way. He's his mentor. His guardian. Being part of two seperate worlds throws a twist into it as well, doesn't it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kurt leaned his head on his hand, elbow resting on the side of the couch, just staring. At Blaine. Kurt swore there was nobody in the world with eyes as gorgeous as Blaine's. And his hair. If only he'd let his hair free of the gallons of gel he must put in there. One day Kurt was going to hide all his hair gel just to prove that Blaine's hair is fabulous. Kurt took a deep breath and exhaled happily, a small smile playing on his lips.

Blaine knew Kurt was watching him. The boy was anything but discreet. He tried to focus on his algebra, but math was already hard enough without Kurt staring a hole into his face. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, than opened them, turning his head to face Kurt.

As Blaine's head slowly turned to the side, Kurt quickly shifted his gaze so he was now lamely admiring the tree outside the window in his room. A blush started crawling up his pale neck, so he was glad when Blaine turned back to his work.

Blaine smirked slightly at the other boy's pathetic attempt to hide his obvious affection. His smile soon faded though, when he remembered what this meant.

Kurt soon remembered that he still had homework due for three other classes, and that was going to be nearly impossible to finish with an insanely handsome man sitting across from him. He sighed and stood up, closing his book and placing it on the couch where he was just sitting.

"It's getting late," Kurt said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "You should probably get back to your room so Wes doesn't lock you out again."

Blaine snapped his books shut and shoved them into his bag before heading to the door.

"Well thanks for inviting me over. I always seem to get so much more done when Wes isn't around to throw random small objects at me for fun," Blaine said with a small smile. It was a lie. Being in the same room as Kurt was the biggest distraction there was. He produced too many things to think about. Some good, some not so good.

"No problem. See you tomorrow then?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah... Bye Kurt."

"Bye."

Kurt silently closed the door behind Blaine then walked over to his bed, letting out a loud huff as he flopped backwards, hands coming up to rub at his temples. Why are they always so awkward when they're together? They used to be able to talk about whatever they wanted and be completely comfortable. Now even small talk seemed nearly impossible. And it was killing him. Kurt was head over heels for this boy, and there was nothing he could do about it because Blaine didn't like him back... Did he?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine opened the door to his room, silently praying that Wes was out somewhere with David or Jeff. But no such luck. In fact, it was even worse. Not only was Wes in the room, but David, Jeff, Nick, and Trent were all in there as well.

"Hey guys," Blaine managed before dropping his bag and falling onto him bed.

"So," Wes smiled, "How was your date with Kurt?"

Blaine's head snapped up as he glared at Wes. "It wasn't a date."

"Sure, sure," David replied, "So how was it anyway?"

Blaine's head fell back onto his pillow before answering, "It was good."

"That's all we get?" Jeff demanded, "Three syllables?"

"Yup."

"...Did you kiss him?" Trent just had to ask.

Blaine groaned. "No guys! I don't like him like that okay? It is actually possible for two gay guys to be friends you know?"

It was silent for only a moment before Wes replied, "Yeah we know... It's just that Kurt is completely crazy about you."

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes. "I know."

None of the boys really knew what to say after that, so eventually Nick just got up and walked over to the door. "Come on Jeff. It's almost curfew."

All the boys slowly exited the room, quietly muttering their "goodbyes" and "see you tomorrow's" to Blaine and Wes. Right before David left, he said, "Hey Blaine," to grab Blaine's attention. "Feel better man."

"Thanks," Blaine replied with a half smile. He really did have awesome friends.

Wes closed the door before sitting on the corner of Blaine's bed. "Do you... wanna talk about it?" Wes asked awkwardly. "I mean I'm not really an expert, because I like girls and all, but, you know, it can't be that different..."

Blaine smiled as Wes looked down at his lap, rubbing his hands nervously on his pants. "Um, no it's alright. I think I just need some time to think."

"Oh. Okay good dude." Wes exhaled a sigh of relief. "Because I totally suck at talking about feelings and stuff."

Wes went to sit on his own bed that was right beside Blaine's, pressed against the wall.

Blaine just thought. Kurt. He didn't like him. At all. Well, of course he _liked_ him. He just didn't _like_ like him. _Now I sound like a freaking teenage girl._ He was Kurt's mentor. More than that. He was Kurt's _guardian_. He helped him in his times of need. He was a _friend._ He didn't deny that Kurt was good looking though. He had perfect skin, perfect hair, and the most beautiful sky blue eyes he'd ever seen...

He was snapped out of his reverie by Wes looking over at him and stating, "Dude. You're drooling." Blaine sat bolt upright and snapped his mouth shut while Wes started laughing hysterically. "You should have seen your face! I wish I'd gotten a picture of that!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to the small table in the middle of their room. As he looked for something to throw at Wes to get him to shut up, he found a small toy crocodile, a plastic water bottle filled with yarn, and a small mountain of blue foam peanuts. "Wes. What the hell were you guys doing?"

Wes stopped laughing and looked over to where Blaine stood, completely confused at the sight in front of him. "Oh! Right we were trying to make a time machine," Wes answered as though it should be obvious.

"Um... Why?" Blaine almost didn't want to know.

Wes shrugged. "You weren't around to bug so we had to do something."

"...Okay whatever. Just clean it up. I'm going to sleep."

"But it's only 8:00."

Blaine didn't pay him any attention as he walked into the en-suite bathroom and started to brush his teeth. He wasn't going to get a lot of sleep tonight. There was so much to think about, so much to plan...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As David entered the room, Kurt jumped off his bed and ran over to the couch. He quickly picked up the first textbook he saw and pretended to read, hoping that David wouldn't ask how it went with Blaine.

"So how'd it go with Blaine?"

Damn it.

Kurt put his finger down on some random spot on the page, and looked up at David with an exasperated expression. "Fine."

"Wow. One syllable? We got three out of Blaine."

Kurt went back to reading about The French Revolution. Or was it the English Civil War?

David continued. "You really like him don't you?"

Kurt let out an annoyed sigh. "No. Why would you say that?"

"Well because you're always gazing at him, and you always invite him to do things with you... Oh! And you draw him!" David finished with a sly smirk.

Kurt seemed flustered and managed to squeak out, "What are you talking about? I don't draw him!"

David just smiled bigger and took a few stray papers out of his bag, waving them in front of Kurt's face. "You do actually. You know, there aren't very many good hiding places in a room this small."

"I wasn't attempting to hide those actually," Kurt hissed as he grabbed the pictures back from David. "They were in my sketchbook, in my bag! You can't just go through someone's personal belongings and take whatever you like! That's illegal!"

"I thought they were quite good actually," David admitted, completely ignoring what Kurt had just said. "But his hair is curly. Like, really curly."

Kurt perked up at this, a small smile gracing his face. "It is?"

"Yeah, it looks sort of like a bush..." Kurt tuned out as David started a very descriptive rant about Blaine's hair. Blaine really was fabulous. Everything about him was just right. Kurt would bet money that this boy was part angel or something...

"Dude. Dude. KURT. Snap out of it. The wall isn't _that_ interesting." David started laughing as Kurt blinked and attempted to regain his perfect posture. He didn't remember leaning onto the arm of the couch...

"Sorry. I just, um, I was thinking. About my homework." Kurt stumbled over his words.

"Dude. That is the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard."

"I don't like Blaine! He just has good facial features, which makes him more fun to draw," Kurt argued.

David chuckled. "Okay. Forget what I just said. _That, _was the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard."

Kurt snapped his book shut in annoyance and gracefully made his way to the bathroom yelling one final "I don't like Blaine!" before slamming the door.

David cocked an eyebrow and sat down on the small leather couch, propping his feet up on the table and leaning his head against the back. Not five seconds later, David heard a small squeak come from the hinges on the bathroom door.

"Okay, maybe I like him a little," Kurt said sheepishly. "Or a lot..."

Without looking up, David smirked and replied, "Yeah. I know. Everybody knows, actually."

Kurt's mouth fell open. "What? How? Am I _that _obvious?"

David just chuckled and sat up, placing his feet firmly back on the ground. "Even Blaine knows."

Kurt turned his head and banged it against the doorframe. Blaine knew. Then not only had Kurt been embarrassing himself every time he'd been with Blaine, but it meant Blaine didn't feel the same. Kurt inhaled shakily at the realization. His eyes watering slightly and he felt stupid, but who could blame him? He'd just learned that the man he was endlessly yearning for felt absolutely nothing for him. He was doomed to friendship forever. Unless... Kurt suddenly stood straight up, an idea forming in his head.

"Hey David, can I use your phone for a minute? I think I forgot mine at home last weekend and I promised I would call Mercedes."

David fished around in his bag for several seconds before coming up holding his Blackberry. He gently tossed it over to Kurt, and warned, "It's gonna die soon so I'm not sure how long it will last," before putting his ear buds in and cranking up his music.

"That's okay, thanks," Kurt said with a little wave of his hand, doubting that David heard him. He closed the bathroom door, and thought about how lucky he was that his roommate actually gave him some privacy. Unlike David, Wes would be pressing his ear to the bathroom door, trying to get all the gossip he could out of Kurt's conversation. The thing is... there wouldn't be anything to hear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wes eyed Blaine suspiciously. He seemed to be sleeping, but it seemed nearly impossible to fall asleep in fifteen seconds. Wes was bored, surfing the Internet on his laptop. It was completely silent in his room so naturally he jumped when he heard a shrill ring come from his phone, indicating a text message. He lunged for the other side of his bed, grabbing his phone before it had the chance to wake Blaine up. Or, 'wake' Blaine up he supposed. It was a text from David. He smiled and opened it up, hoping for some news about Kurt. He wasn't surprised though when the message said, _**Has Blaine said anything about today? **_He typed back a quick response of, _**Nah he just went to sleep. How 'bout Kurt?**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt sighed. Wes was probably Blaine's closest friend. If he had feelings for Kurt, Wes would know. Kurt decided to lie and just said, _**No he just denied his apparently obvious affection again and went to sleep. **_

Not a minute later, Wes replied with, _**Guess our boys are just too damn stubborn to admit what everyone already knows. **_Kurt was slightly intrigued by this. _**And that is...? **_He sat down on the edge of the toilet lid, tapping his foot impatiently. Finally the phone vibrated, signalling the much anticipated text. _**Um, that they are both completely head over heels for each other... where have you been dude?**_ Kurt's heart sped up. Blaine really_ did_ like him! He couldn't suppress a smile and a little squeak, but he had to be sure so he asked, _**Did Blaine actually tell you? **_He sat, waiting silently for the answer.

Kurt was getting anxious. It had already been a few minutes, and no reply. After a few more minutes, Kurt gave an exasperated sigh and pressed a random button on the keyboard to make sure he hadn't somehow missed the vibration. Nothing happened. _Great_, Kurt thought, _the damn phone dies at possibly the most important time of my life. _Kurt sighed again, louder this time, and with an added bit of fury. He opened the door and threw the phone at David with a scowl on his face.

David pulled out his ear buds and adopted a surprised look on his face. "Woah man. What's up?"

Kurt spun on his heel so he was facing David. "Your phone died," he said in a surprisingly calm tone before spinning around again and walking towards the wall. He stopped about a half-foot in front of it, and abruptly smacked his forehead into it.

David opened his mouth to speak, but found absolutely nothing to say so he closed it again and turned his iPod back on.

After Kurt's head was nice and sore, he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

For the first time in weeks, he didn't dream about Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I actually did not expect all the response. Thank you so very much! I love you guys. :3 Reviews would be much appreciated! I would like to know how to improve? Make it more like-able? Just lemme know what you think. And sorry for the long wait. I was at camp. Grazie mille :) Read on!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Blaine tossed and turned for several hours. He finally gave up trying to sleep completely and silently got up, slipping on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt and making his way out the door. He made sure to stick to the shadows as he tip-toed down the carpeted hallways of Dalton. Getting caught out after curfew was the last thing he needed right now. He wasn't really worried about that though seeing as how he snuck out almost every night.

As he came up to the door of David and Kurt's room, he sped up slightly, not wanting either of them to run into him on the off chance that either of them were still awake.

Once Blaine had snuck down the stairs and successfully exited through the back door in the student kitchen, he took a deep breath. The crisp, early morning air awakened his senses. It felt fantastic. Blaine took a quick glance at his watch, and wasn't surprised when it read 3:12am.

Blaine now walked quickly, barefoot, over to the small patch of trees on the right side of his dorm, at the edge of campus. As he approached the first tree, a large oak, he gave a small but excited smile. He reached his hand out and gently stroked the rough bark before stilling his hand and concentrating. It only took him a few minutes to create a bond this time; quite an improvement from just a few weeks ago. After he felt the tell-tale 'click' inside of him, signalling the bond was successfully made, he took three deep breaths, and exhaled one word, "Leikai," before promptly stepping into the tree.

Blaine remembered to close his eyes this time, not wanting a repeat of last month's incident. Take his word for it: getting bark in your eyes hurts like a _bitch_.

As soon as Blaine felt warm air surrounding every part of his body, he slowly opened his eyes and grinned like an idiot. He still was barely able to believe that this place _actually_ existed; that this _world_ actually existed. Whose bright idea was it to keep him in the human world until his sixteenth birthday? Oh, right. His parents'. He leaned against the solid wall of oak behind him, and took a good long look around, relishing the beauty of it all. He hadn't been here in nearly a week, but it felt like years. Blaine started up a slow jog, looking up as he ran in awe. The entire city of Leikai was built off the ground, in enormous oak trees and it was incredible. Leikai itself wasn't very big actually... a perfect square with a 4 kilometre diameter and an intimidating metal chain fence surrounding it; keeping anything from getting out and more importantly, keeping anything from getting in. On either side of Blaine were two long rows of hollow oak trees, each going beyond where he was capable of seeing. The trees were all no less than 60 feet tall and 9 feet wide with small circular windows and a door carved into the sides. Inside each little door was a spiral staircase that led up to a three-story structure that sat on the lowest branches of each tree. Most trees in Leikai were used as homes, but some were also used as offices, restaurants, schools, you name it. The only building that remained sitting on the soil was the hospital because having a hospital in a tree seemed rather impractical. Blaine always thought it was sort of funny that everyone in this world lived in giant tree houses like the sort of thing he'd played in when he was five at his adopted parents' house.

Blaine picked up his pace a bit, excitement blooming inside of him.

Soon, a tree unlike the rest came into view. This tree was almost twice the size of any other tree in Leikai. He grinned and threw himself through the door and up the set of stairs, breathing heavily and collapsing to the ground once he reached the top. _No wonder everyone here was in such incredible shape_.

"Blaine?" a small voice asked. Blaine's eyes widened and he quickly picked himself up off the floor. His smile grew as his eyes confirmed what his ears had heard.

"Sage. Hi." Blaine took two very large steps towards the beautiful girl in front of him and embraced her tightly, hoisting her a few inches off the ground. Sage giggled and managed to squeak out, "Blaine put me down."

Blaine briskly dropped her to the ground and immediately started apologizing. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... I just haven't seen you in so long and I..."

Sage gave a shy smile and put a finger to his lips, rapidly silencing his, before removing her finger and replacing it with her lips. It was only a small peck, but Blaine melted into her, pulling her against him again and kissing her with more passion. Sage murmured a quiet, "I love you," before Blaine flicked his tongue out, licking at her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and their tongues explored each other's mouths, slowly and lovingly. Blaine hummed and started walking forwards, forcing Sage to move backwards with him until they were against a wall of soft moss. Blaine finally moved his mouth away from hers and softly kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck, before reattaching their lips. Sage's hands were on Blaine's sides moving down his body, memorizing. Blaine had one hand on Sage's hip and one placed gently on her cheek stroking it with his thumb. Sage let out a small moan before she heard a very audible clearing of someone's throat. Blaine inhaled and jumped at least two feet away from Sage before spinning on his heel and smiling at the parents of his girlfriend.

"Mr. Fairweather," he said, smiling and nodding to the man. "Mrs. Fairweather. Great to see you again," he added nervously. Blaine was terrified of these two. They were both always dressed impeccably, never a hair out of place. Sage's father had short grey hair that he managed to slick back, whereas Sage's mother had auburn coloured hair that was never once worn out of a bun. Blaine supposed they needed to look professional considering they were head of the city.

Mr. Fairweather stood up just a little bit straighter and spoke. "Yes, you as well. Though not under the best circumstances I must say."

Blaine blushed then remembered why he'd come up there in the first place. "Have you seen my parents around today?"

Now it was Mrs. Fairweathers turn to speak. "Can't say we have. Something important come up?"

Blaine shook his head slightly and replied with, "Just Kurt again. It's nothing much." That was a lie. Kurt's developing love for Blaine proved extremely problematic. Blaine had thought that pretending to be gay would just help lower the amount of stress Kurt had and make him feel more comfortable. How had he managed to overlook the fact that being gay would provide the perfect romantic opportunity for Kurt?

Mrs. Fairweather simply nodded in understanding and all was quiet for a moment.

Blaine was feeling unexplainably awkward so he flashed a quick smile at Sage and muttered, "I'll be seeing you," before striding over to the large staircase and taking the steps two at a time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The girl was gorgeous. Bright red hair, deep, dark brown eyes, soft skin. She was perfect. She was sitting on a branch of a small tree in the most beautiful garden Kurt had ever seen. There was every type of flower in every colour imaginable and they seemed to form a large circle around the tree the girl was sitting in. The small girl let her head fall backwards, looking up at the brilliant blue sky. She only looked perhaps 17 years old. The first and last thing Kurt heard her say was, "Kurt Hummel," before the beautiful garden and everything around it seemed to turn to black and Kurt felt himself falling backwards, landing with a thud._

Kurt sat up in bed, hyperventilating, and looked around. Once he realized he was in his room with David snoring loudly beside him, he flopped backwards into a large mountain of pillows. He dared to glance at the digital clock on his bedside table and groaned when he saw that it read 5:30am. He couldn't go back to sleep because he would have to get up in half an hour to get ready for class anyway. He slid out of his bed and walked over to the bathroom to have a shower. He silently slid out of his silk pyjamas and stepped into the warm, soothing water. His mind was still racing from the weird dream he'd had not 10 minutes prior. Some people thought that dreams were signs, that they predicted the future, but Kurt hardly believed in all that mumbo-jumbo. As Kurt massaged his scalp with shampoo, he closed his eyes and once again pictured the young women. She seemed almost too perfect to be human, and it was mesmerizing. Kurt could see how men would be easily attracted to her.

All too soon the shower was over and Kurt stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and looking into the mirror. He styled his hair and started on his daily moisturizing routine, running through weekend outfit ideas in his mind.

When he was dressed and ready to go, he texted Blaine, _**Good morning! Sleep well?**_, and waited. No reply came.

At 7:45 Kurt walked down to the cafeteria to get breakfast, hoping to see Blaine. No such luck. He did however, find Wes.

"Hey Wes. Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked with one last glance around the room.

Wes looked up at him and smirked, but it went unnoticed. "Dunno."

Kurt finally looked at him, astonishment clear on his face. "What do you mean you don't know? He's your roommate."

Wes shrugged. "Yeah. But he always leaves during the night. Don't worry your pretty little head Kurt," Wes smiled and patted Kurt's head before getting his hand swatted away and receiving a death glare, "Blainey will be back soon enough. He always is."

Kurt scowled at him but just turned and walked away towards the line for food. He was half awaiting but also half dreading Blaine's return. Kurt really wanted today to be the day he told Blaine how he felt for real.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine ran around, looking for his parents for a while, but came up empty handed. Probably because he wasn't really trying. He wandered for an hour or so, stopping at a little restaurant for breakfast even though in Leikai it was already far into the afternoon. After his meal, he went and found a little garden with a baby oak tree in the center. He sat down and leaned against the trunk, not noticing Sage sitting about 15 feet above him. Blaine fell asleep in no time, which ensured that he also missed his girlfriend vanish into thin air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Blaine woke up, the sun was hovering just above the horizon. He leapt to his feet and looked at his watch, swearing under his breath when he saw that it read 8:00am. He sprinted to the connecting wall, yelled "Dalton Academy," and basically dove through the wall, landing with a thud on the grass outside of his dorm room. Thankfully only one bond was needed to entered _and_ leave Leikai.

He managed to remain unseen until safely inside the building where he ran into a very nonchalant David.

"Oh, hey Blaine. I think Kurt's looking for you."

Blaine's face was a mixture of confusion, awe, and annoyance. David didn't look surprised in the least to find his friend in his pyjamas, covered in grass stains. He just continued to walk past Blaine until finally he turned and added, "You'd better get ready. Class starts in twenty minutes."

This brought Blaine back into reality. With a yelp, Blaine dashed down the hallway and into his room, quickly throwing on his uniform and taming his hair with extra strength gel before grabbing his phone and messenger bag and racing towards the main building for class.

He slid into the closest desk just as the bell rang and was met with a questioning look from Kurt who happened to be sitting right in front of him.

Great.

Thankfully he was saved by Mrs. Kruz starting a lecture on Napoleon. Kurt hesitantly turned around to face forwards and Blaine let out a silent sigh.

He hadn't planned on Kurt slipping him a note.

Of course, the note read, _**where were you? **_Blaine rubbed his temples then scribbled back, _**slept late**_, and threw it onto Kurt's desk. Kurt just rolled his eyes and wrote back, _**where were you really?**_ _Damn it Wes, _Blaine thought. He took a moment to think before responding with, _**I was just out in the courtyard thinking. **_Kurt was intrigued. _**about?**_

_**just school and stuff.**_

_**oh really?**_

_**yeah I just couldn't sleep...**_

_**that's too bad.**_

_**yeah.**_

_**so meet me after class? I have something to tell you.**_

Blaine gulped. There were so many possible things Kurt could say that Blaine did _not _want to hear right now. He didn't want to talk to Kurt at all, but how could he tell him that? He'd sound mean and pathetic and Blaine couldn't handle making Kurt upset. It killed him inside. So he wrote back, _**sure. **_Kurt smiled contentedly and crumpled the paper up before shoving it into his pocket to throw out later.

Blaine spent the rest of class attempting to think of a legitimate excuse as to why he couldn't meet with Kurt, but came up short. He finally decided to just exit the room as quickly as possible and tell Kurt that he'd forgotten. Yes, it was lame, but at least it was something.

Blaine silently packed up his bag, anticipating the sweet sound of the bell. When it rang, Blaine sprung out of the room, leaving Kurt looking stunned in his desk.

Unfortunately Jeff was just outside the door, apparently waiting to talk to him, and Blaine couldn't stop in time to dodge him. They somehow ended up sprawled on the floor, with Blaine's books scattered every which way.

Jeff looked dazed as Blaine hopped up and started collecting his belongings at record speed.

"Hey, sorry Jeff. I'm just in a bit of a hurry." Blaine had no time to actually look at the boy he was addressing.

"No problem man. What's up? I just wanted to tell you I can't come to Warblers practice tomorrow."

Blaine barely heard what he had said and just nodded as he looked around him for anything he had missed. "'Kay."

"Thanks dude," Jeff smiled before saying the last thing Blaine wanted to hear, "Oh, hey Kurt!" Jeff finally jumped off the ground and walked over to the countertenor, giving him a light pat on the shoulder. "I'll just leave you two alone then." Jeff smirked and hopped down along the empty hallway. Wait, how did the hallway drain so quickly?

Kurt looked down at his feet as he took a few steps towards Blaine. Blaine swallowed quietly and studied Kurt's face for any indication of what was to come. Kurt knitted his eyebrows together and squeezed his eyes shut for a second before opening them again and looking directly at Blaine.

"So Blaine... I um..." Kurt was nervous. Not a good sign. "I just wanted to tell you something. If that's okay... with you... I..." Blaine had to stop this.

"Kurt, I've really got to go. Mr. Howe said if I was late again I'd get a detention," Blaine quickly excused himself.

Kurt looked pained yet relieved at the same time. "Yeah, sure. Sorry. It was nothing really."

Blaine plastered a fake smile to his face and forced himself to say, "Cool. See you at lunch," before jogging to the end of the hallway and disappearing around the corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I just wanted to tell you something. If that's okay... with you... I..." _Say it. SAY IT. I like you. It's not that hard._

"Kurt, I've really got to go. Mr. Howe said if I was late again I'd get a detention." Kurt was extremely thankful that he didn't have to say it now, but was absolutely horrified for later.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry. It was nothing really." _Lie. Lie. Biggest lie ever._

"Cool. See you at lunch." Blaine smiled. He _smiled_. Like it _wasn't_ the most stressful moment in Kurt's life.

As soon as Blaine turned the corner, Kurt dropped to his knees and inhaled deeply. This was way more trouble than he'd thought. But he was not ending this day without telling Blaine how he felt. He would just tell him later at lunch, or after Warblers rehearsal.

Kurt stood and walked in the opposite direction that Blaine had just gone in. As he stepped outside for a quick breath of fresh air, he saw a small girl sitting behind a bush, just looking at him. _The girl from his dream. _As soon as she'd realized that she'd been spotted, she'd ducked down into the bush. But Kurt was already halfway to the bush, excited and scared at the same time.

As he ran around to where the girl had been sitting not 5 seconds ago, he was stunned to see nobody there. Not behind the bush, not even inside the bush. She'd vanished...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage looked down at Kurt and smirked to herself as she saw the astonishment clear on his face. Humans were so oblivious to dryad ways. As she watched Blaine's Protected walk back into his little school, she hopped down from the oak tree with ease and followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt or Blaine or anything glee related in this story. They are all property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. Blah blah -_- READ ON! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage chuckled as her boyfriend fell asleep under the tree in a matter of seconds. Poor baby. She doesn't see why he doesn't just live in Leikai. Tell all his human friends he moved to Australia or something, than sneak around and spy on Kurt every day. It wasn't that hard. She'd been doing it for a while.

Sage put that thought aside and stared straight ahead, trying to make some sort of connection to Kurt. When she felt the click, she exhaled and let her head grow heavy, making it tilt backwards right up to the point where she was about to fall out of the tree, than she whispered, "Kurt Hummel."

A slightly shaky branch was the only indication that she'd been there at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage landed silently on her feet like a cat. She took in her surroundings and quickly realized that she was standing in a hallway in Dalton Academy, about two feet from Kurt Hummel's dorm room. She pressed a small ear against the solid oak door. When she heard only a distant stream of water coming from the shower, she took a step through the door. Sage was pretty damn lucky that this school had decided to use oak for their doors. Dryads are specifically the nymphs of oak trees, so they are able to manipulate the wood and use it for basically whatever they needed.

Sage took a solid look around, and saw only Kurt's roommate, whatshisname, snoring away in his bed. She desperately wanted to slap him or pour water on his head_ just _because he wasn't able to see her. Only Dryads and the Protected had the sight, but the Protected were completely oblivious and thought her nothing more than a pretty little human girl.

Sage tip-toed to the door of the en-suite bathroom, and again pressed an ear against the door. The water was still going strong. She fought with herself whether to go into the bathroom or not. The more logical side of her won over, telling the rest of her body that it would be a little more than slightly creepy if Sage walked into the room where a man was showering. So she settled for sitting and waiting on a small couch in the middle of the dorm room instead. She picked up Kurt's school bag and started looking through it, just for kicks. _Boring, boring, boring... what's this? _A sly smile crept onto Sage's face as she reached for some papers that were screaming to be looked at. She unfolded the first page and her evil grin dropped immediately.

It was... Blaine. _Her_ Blaine. This little weirdo had been drawing her boyfriend? That's so creepy! She took a peek at the rest of them too and sure enough, they were_ all_ Blaine. She shoved them into a pocket of her jeans. These were getting shown to Blaine later.

Sage's sensitive hearing perked up when she heard the water turn off. Everything was dead silent save for whatshisname sawing logs over in the corner. The girl hopped up and over the couch, trying to concentrate on the other sound now available for her listening pleasures.

Someone was humming. _Kurt _was humming.

No, wait. He was singing.

"_...like I'm living a teenage dream..."_

Sage actually smiled at this. His voice really was gorgeous. She closed her eyes and just listened.

"_...don't ever look back, don't ever look back..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just over an hour later, Sage heard the quiet click of a door being opened and thought, _"What the _hell_, was that boy _doing_ in there?" _

Sage heard a few light footsteps heading towards whatshisname and then Kurt saying, "David. Wake up. DAVID." This was accompanied by a loud snort and the rustling of sheets signalling that whathisna-David- had finally woken up.

"NO. DON'T. CHEESECAKE. LLAMA? Oh. Hey Kurt."

"David..." Kurt sounded baffled, "what do you dream about?"

David was silent for a moment. "Uh... girls?"

Sage could practically hear Kurt rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. Just get dressed." The footsteps retreated back into the bathroom.

Sage took this as her opportunity to actually get a decent hiding spot. Without making a single sound, she crossed the room, opened the window when David wasn't looking, and dove through it. She flipped once in the air before executing a perfect landing. She was lucky Kurt's room was only on the second floor, or else she would've been screwed.

Sage had had this campus memorized for a few weeks now, so it was easy to get from point A to point B without being seen by Kurt, who was luckily the only Protected at Dalton, or Blaine.

There was plenty of foliage to climb or hide behind, and the buildings were relatively close to one another so Sage dashed to the dining hall no problem.

She waited for a group of boys to enter, and slid in behind them. She was fairly certain Blaine was still asleep back in Leikai, so he wouldn't be a problem, and Kurt had no reason to be suspicious of anything, so he would be easy enough to hide from.

Sage stayed pressed against the wall directly to the right side of the door to the dining hall until she saw a very familiar figure walk through it, by himself, raised up on his toes as he scanned the room. He spotted the other whatshisname, the Asian one, and ran towards him.

Sage unglued herself from the wall, and followed in his footsteps. As long as she stayed directly behind him, he wouldn't see her. Simple logic.

"Hey Wes. Where's Blaine?"

Wes smirked which, in turn, made Sage roll her eyes. She hated that everyone thought Blaine was gay. Her boyfriend. Key word being _her. _

"Dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know? He's your roommate."

Asian boy shrugged and just continued, "Yeah. But he always leaves during the night."

This time Sage smirked. She loved knowing things nobody else knew. It made her feel powerful.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Kurt. Blainey will be back soon enough. He always is."

Sage gathered that this was the end of the conversation, so she eyed Kurt carefully, watching to see if he'd turn and if she'd have to follow him. He did turn, but only to get food. Sage saw nothing exciting about this so she made a beeline for the door, and stood, bouncing on the balls of her feet, until another boy opened the door so she could escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Class time was boring. Sage would sit outside of a window, or in a tree or bush, just waiting. Going inside the actual classroom was way too risky. Especially when Blaine and Kurt were in the same one.

Kurt would probably be scared to see a mysterious girl in an all-boys school who had most likely shown up in his dreams before.

Blaine would probably be confused as to why his girlfriend was in the human world, than he'd most likely assume she was spying, and get pissed at her.

So she sat in a small bush and started to daydream. About Blaine. He was gorgeous. All Dryads _were_ naturally good looking to a point, but Blaine exceeded that point by a lot. His hair was very common to Dryads, but he somehow made it unique. But his eyes... Sage swore that there were no eyes like that on Earth or in any other world. _When we get married, we're going to be the best rulers Leikai's ever had._

A slim figure walking straight for her snapped her out of her reverie.

_Crap._

When had the bell gone? She ducked her head into the bush, reaching her hand out to the side; she felt the oak tree she'd known was there and quickly squeezed her eyes shut. Not half a second later, she was sitting on a high branch, examining the confused boy below her. He searched behind the bush, even _in_ the bush to Sage's amusement.

Tricking humans was fun.

Kurt eventually gave up and strode back over to the school, glancing behind himself every few seconds to make sure it really was just his eyes playing tricks on him.

Once the large door had clicked shut, Sage dropped to the ground and silently slunk after him.

She followed him through the hallways of Dalton until they eventually came to another classroom. Sage sighed and started looking for somewhere to hide until Kurt actually opened the door.

To her surprise, nobody was inside.

_Kurt Hummel breaking the rules? This ought to be good. _Sage smirked.

Luckily there was a small square window just low enough for Sage to look through.

It looked like a music room or something close to that. Sage had spied on Warbler rehearsals before, but this wasn't the same room. It had several different types of instruments lining the walls, and in the back corner of the room, was a piano. Kurt slid into the cushioned bench and rested his fingers gently on the keys. Not playing. Just sitting there. Sage watched in curiosity as he finally began to play something. A song she'd never heard; a lullaby maybe. There were no words, but it was mesmerizing.

So mesmerizing, that without knowing it, Sage had walked into the room, closed the door behind herself and started to walk towards Kurt.

The song started to get softer and softer until it came to a close completely and left a very stunned looking Sage in its wake.

Sage finally seemed to realize exactly _where_ she was and cursed inwardly. She started to back up as slowly and stealthily as she could manage and prayed to every deity out there that Kurt wouldn't turn around before she'd managed to escape.

Kurt lowered his hands to his sides, than sighed.

Then he stood.

Sage froze, not daring to breath.

But Kurt just gave another sigh, sounding more troubled this time, and sat back down.

Sage felt the presence of the door not more than 3 feet behind her. She was so close.

It was a pity when Kurt saw the reflection of her hair in the window and whipped around, eyes wide.

"You. Who are you?"

Sage turned and ran, but was pulled to a halt by a commanding voice.

"STOP."

She'd had no idea that Kurt's feminine voice could sound _that_ powerful.

"Who are you?" It was nothing more than a shaky whisper this time, but Sage still felt that she had no choice other than to surrender and later face the consequences with Blaine and her parents for breaking probably the number one Dryad law.

Sage slowed turned around, head down in shame.

"Who are you?" Kurt repeated for the third time.

"I am Sage." She couldn't think of anything else to say that wouldn't accidentally give away an enormous secret.

Kurt just stared at her blankly for another minute before asking, "Why were you in my dream?"

Sage feigned surprise. "I was?"

Kurt exhaled a short breath from his nose, signalling that the shock of seeing Sage had worn off. "I'm not an idiot. Seeing someone in a dream the night before you actually meet them. That is not a coincidence. Now tell me who the hell you are because I'm starting to get really freaked out." Kurt's voice squeaked a bit at the end of the sentence.

"I'm Blaine's friend. I live in South Africa and since my family is here for a few months I thought I'd visit him. I haven't seen him since we were in Middle School together."

"Yeah that's great and all, but what I really want to know is why you were talking to me in my dream last night."

Sage took a big breath and gave it her last try. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

Kurt eyed her for a good minute before grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the room.

"Wha-where are we going?" Sage sputtered.

Without turning his head, Kurt said simply, "I'm taking you to see Blaine.

Sage's eyes grew with horror. "Oh no. No, no, no, that's not necessary. I can find him later. You should get to class."

Sage was pretty positive the world was out to get her because at that exact moment, a loud school bell rang clearly. Kurt smiled to himself. The hallways filled with boys, most of whom were giving Kurt strange glances, but not for the reason he thought.

The two approached the junior commons and came to a halt.

"You'd better hope nobody except Blaine is in this room. Especially any teachers. You'll get kicked out in no time if they see you," Kurt warned.

Despite all that was going on, Sage smiled and shrugged. "Don't think it'll be a problem."

Kurt didn't question this and continued to just push the doors open, pulling Sage in behind him. Blaine _was_ the only one in there for which Sage was glad considering Kurt could possibly be sent to an asylum for talking to an invisible girl.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt announced.

Blaine had no reason to lift his head so he just replied, "Hey Kurt," keeping his nose in his books.

It was only when Blaine heard a much more recognizable female voice greet him that he froze.

"Hello Blaine." Sage voiced her greeting sadly, watching her boyfriend's facial features carefully.

Blaine closed his eyes tightly and barely managed to whisper, "Sage. Please tell me that you are not standing in this room right now. With _Kurt_." He said the last bit a little more forcefully.

Silence.

"Okay then," was all Blaine could get out and Sage could tell that he was freaked the hell out right now. And rightly so.

"So," Kurt began cheerfully, clapping his hand together, "who wants to tell me what's actually going on?"

More silence.

"No takers? Alright then. I choose Blaine. Go ahead." Kurt took a few steps forward and carefully placed himself down in a large leather chair.

Blaine looked over at Kurt through his long lashes. "This is Sage. She's my friend." Blaine managed to place a miniscule smile onto his face.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed, "So I've heard. She's visiting from Germany, right?"

Blaine looked at Sage who didn't dare move a muscle. "Um... yeah."

Sage closed her eyes in defeat which scared Blaine.

"Was that the wrong answer?"

Kurt just smiled at the boy he loved and hummed again, in confirmation.

"Damn it," Blaine huffed.

"Feel free to start again at any time. I'll get the truth out of you eventually." Kurt just sat back, raising one perfect eyebrow.

Sage finally moved to sit next to Blaine on the couch. She leaned in close to him, which made Kurt squirm uncomfortably, and whispered in his ear, "Tell him I'm your girlfriend, that's all he'll need to know."

Blaine looked at her sadly and whispered back, "It'll break his heart... he's in love with me."

At this Sage sat up straight, eyes wide, and said, louder than she had intended to, "Seriously?"

Blaine let his head fall into his hands.

Kurt looked suspicious. "Seriously what...?"

Sage stood up and walked over to Kurt, voice rising in frustration. "You _love_ him?" she demanded, gesturing to the slumped over boy on the couch.

Kurt blushed furiously and attempted to sink into his chair.

Sage looked him straight in the eye and finished off with, "Blaine Anderson is not gay. He's my _boyfriend_."

This was around the time when Blaine fell onto his side and covered his face with a pillow.

Also around this time, was when Kurt stood up in fury to come face to face-well more like her face to his shoulder- with Sage.

"What are you talking about? Blaine! What the _hell_ is she talking about?"

Kurt covered the distance between them in two long strides and ripped the pillow from his devastated looking face.

"Kurt," he looked on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry."

Kurt just lifted his chin and gave a harsh laugh. "Of course. Of course you're sorry. Of course you're _straight. _That isn't actually what I'm all that upset about. I thought you would at least tell me you had a girlfriend! You know what? I'm the one who's sorry Blaine. I'm sorry for wasting your time by spending all _my_ time with you. You clearly must not have cared about me enough to tell me any of this."

With that, Kurt stormed to the door.

"Goodbye Blaine," Kurt snarled and slammed the door with an echoing bang.

The room drowned in silence for what felt like an hour before Blaine finally spoke in a crescendo. "Why in Leikai's name... did you do that? You basically just failed my mission for me! He was my Protected! He can't hate me! That is exactly the opposite of what I was assigned to do!"

Sage had never seen Blaine like this and it scared her. "Blaine... I just thought..."

"Go home Sage. Right. Now." Blaine's voice held a terrifyingly calm tone in it that made Sage flee. She ran out the door, down the hallway until she was outside and still didn't stop.

When she approached the wall to Leikai was when the first tears started to fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Comments make me happy! Seriously, when I got my first comment I put on my Pointe shoes and started dancing to the Basshunter remix of 'All I Ever Wanted'. Yeah I'm weird! LOVE YA LIKE A SISTA. Unless you're boy. LOVE YA LIKE A BROTHA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So first off, I love writing a story where Blaine is the mythical creature instead of Kurt Second, I forget when I wrote that Blaine had adopted parents, but just so you know, their last name is not Anderson, that's his birth parents' name. And thirdly, I've been starving for some Klaine, and it's finally coming! So yay. Took long enough right? Right. Also I'm super sorry for taking so long to update. I was on Orcas Island for the week and was unable to save my updates because I was on my dad's computer... that's all Love y'all.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt wasn't usually one to get so upset over a boy. But it was Blaine! And it wasn't just that he didn't _get_ the boy, it's that he _couldn't_ get the boy. It was like the Finn incident all over again, but worse purely because of the fact that this boy had lied. About being gay! Who does that!

So here he was; sitting on his bed, surrounded by crumpled up tissues, watching The Little Mermaid on his laptop. Eventually he had to turn it off because Prince Eric reminded him too much of Blaine.

Kurt had hit rock bottom.

He wanted to sleep but wasn't sure if that was possible; either because of the grief, or possibly because he just really didn't want to see Sage in a dream again. Maybe his dream _was_ telling him something. Well... that something _sucked_.

When David walked into his room, the first thing he saw was Kurt lying on his stomach, face in a pillow, with an empty tissue box on one side of him and a trash bin_ full_ of tissues on the other.

"Hey buddy..." David greeted hesitantly. "Something you wanna talk about?"

Kurt refused to move so his next sentence translated roughly to "Mmphng gmmng hnngm!" with a sad little squeak to finish it off.

David raised an eyebrow and went to sit on his own bed near the far side of the room.

"...what was that?"

Kurt finally dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom to clean himself up. He washed his face and blew his nose one final time before coming out to confront David.

"It's Blaine," was all that came out before he burst into tears again.

David's eyes widened and he quickly hopped up to catch Kurt and bring him to the couch.

"What about him? He doesn't have a boyfriend does he?"

Kurt gave a loud sniffle and looked his roommate in the eyes.

"David... he has a girlfriend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wes and the rest of the Warblers, minus Blaine, all picked up their phones simultaneously. The message was simple enough, _**Emergency Warbler meeting. Meet in the senior commons in 5. Don't tell Blaine**_.

Wes turned to his roommate who was oddly enough, sitting on his bed doing absolutely nothing.

"So, Blaine. I'll be right back. I just have to uh... get a snack." Blaine gave an almost imperceptible nod, still staring intently at his sheets. Wes slipped out the door and broke into a brisk jog.

He was one of the last Warblers to make it to the room and when he stepped inside, everyone seemed to be sitting, dead silent save for Kurt who was sniffling in a chair in the corner. Wes slumped into his usual seat and waited for the stragglers to file in. When everyone was present and accounted for, David cleared his throat and began speaking.

"I'm sorry for calling you all down here an hour before Warblers rehearsal is even due to start, but I've just been informed of a serious crisis."

The acapella group started murmuring to one another before Jeff finally asked what was on everyone's mind.

"...what is it?"

David glanced at Kurt, who was staring down at his lap, eyes still red and puffy.

"It's Blaine as most of you could've guessed. The thing is... is that... he..."

Kurt stood, drawing all the attention to him. "He has a girlfriend," Kurt said in a dangerously level tone.

All went silent once again before the room synchronously erupted into a chorus of outraged shouts and it made Kurt feel just a little better knowing that everyone else was mad at Blaine now too.

David gestured for Wes to pick up the gavel, but Wes' jaw was hanging open and he was completely zoned out. David rolled his eyes, picked up the gavel, and brought it down twice, hard. It did nothing to help the rabble. David threw his hands up in defeat and sat down, thankful when Thad gave an ear splitting whistle.

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP!"

34 eyes shot to Thad who casually swept his hand in David's direction.

"I know this is shocking, but we have to ensure that Blaine doesn't find out that we know. Imagine what his life would be like with everyone ignoring him. Especially since he's our lead singer!"

Someone in the crowd shouted, "He deserves it!"

Another shouted, "Why did he lie?"

David cleared his throat and announced, "All personal questions must be addressed to Kurt. He's the one who received the information first hand."

Kurt received several pitying looks, all of which he ignored. Everyone in the Warblers, hell, everyone in the _school_ probably knew how he'd felt about 's adorable sad face would probably guarantee that very few people would be on Blaine's side in this dispute.

David was at a loss for words so he just dismissed everyone from their little rendezvous and left. Everyone else flooded over to Kurt and attacked him with questions.

"Who is she?"

"When did this happen?"

"Are you really upset?"

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. Ignoring questions could only last so long and idiotic questions did_ not_ help.

"No. I am completely ecstatic that one of my best friends has been lying to me since I first met him. I want. To jump. For joy," he finished through gritted teeth.

Kurt was practically shaking and everyone got the message, loud and clear, that he did _not_ want to talk right now...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine sat. Not feeling empowered to move or even to think too much.

Wes mumbled something and Blaine just nodded; unblinking, unseeing.

When Blaine was alone he finally fell backwards, head leaning off the side of the bed.

"I am a complete moron. I'm an asshole. I am awful." Blaine sort of chanted this for a few minutes before finally thinking of someone else for a change.

He imagined what Kurt was doing right now. Was he mad? Sad? Torn apart inside and heartbroken?

All of the above, most likely.

Love.

It was a really big word. Love. Not _like_, or _tolerate_. Love.

Blaine was not looking forward to Warblers practice. Maybe Kurt just wouldn't show up? Blaine_ had_ to show up unfortunately._ And_ he had to sing. A happy song.

_Damn you Katy Perry._

Wes entered not long after, angry vibes emanating from his skin.

"Feeling crappy?" he asked Blaine.

"Entirely."

"Good."

Blaine sat up. "What's gotten into you?"

Wes kept walking around the room, picking random things off the floor and throwing them into the garbage simply so his hands had something to do. "I'm just in kind of in a pissed off mood. How 'bout you?"

Blaine watched Wes suspiciously. "I'm just tired."

"Alright. Well, I don't feel like I can be in the same room as you for very much longer so I'll see you in an hour!" Wes yelled as he slammed the door shut behind him.

_...What the hell?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stupid Dalton and the stupid glee club that met every stupid weekday.

As Blaine entered the room, he found everyone already there. _That was weird_. Usually Blaine was one of the first people there. Every sound in the room suddenly became magnified as every Warbler looked at him. Some blankly, some with a look of utter disgust. Blaine flicked his eyes over to Kurt for a split second and his heart broke. Kurt was sitting on a couch that could easily hold 4 people, but he was all alone. He had his legs crossed, fingers intertwined in his lap, sitting ramrod straight, with his eyes glued to the floor. But what killed Blaine was that his lips trembled every few seconds, the skin all around his eyes was red, and when he sniffled, he turned his head away from Blaine almost in a shameful manner.

"Ahem," Wes cleared his throat. "Take a seat, Warbler Blaine."

Blaine's eyes scanned the room and landed on the only available seat in the room.

Kurt's couch.

He sceptically took a step towards Kurt. And another, and another until we was finally at the other end of the couch, where he took a seat on the arm.

"So..." Wes began. He opened his mouth again, but nothing came out.

Blaine raised both eyebrows and slowly asked, "Any ideas for Regionals?"

Nothing.

Blaine finally voiced what was on his mind. "What's going on? You guys are staring at me like I murdered someone and you're staying away from Kurt like he has the plague!"

This time, everyone looked at David, desperately seeking permission to tell Blaine.

David realized his mistake too late; it would be nearly impossible to keep the secret until Regionals.

In that same second, Kurt realized he would have to take responsibility for this at some point. Why not now?

Kurt, avoiding Blaine's eyes at all costs whispered, "I told them."

Blaine's mouth went dry. "You... I..."

The two boys now stared into each other's eyes, Blaine's scared, and Kurt's blazing. "I told them, Blaine. I told David. Word spreads. You didn't honestly expect that it would stay a secret forever did you?"

Blaine tried to back out slowly but stumbled on the rug and just turned around, bolting out the door. The second the door slammed, he realized that'd been a mistake. He couldn't just walk back into the room because he'd look like a total idiot. But everyone _knew_. He _was_ a total idiot. The sad part was that he _had_ thought he could keep it a secret forever.

And it would be forever.

He was marrying Sage. That had been planned as soon as Blaine hit puberty since they needed to know what he'd look like. The Fairweathers had deemed Blaine the most visually acceptable to marry their daughter based on their strong belief that you have to look good if want to rule a city. Well back to the subject at hand. Blaine was screwed. No wonder Wes had been so pissed at him earlier. Blaine dragged his fingers through his heavily gelled curls and started to walk, to _run_, to an undetermined location.

Five minutes later found Blaine wandering through the small patch of forest where the gate to Leikai was. He huffed and knew he'd need to take care of Sage sooner or later. It wasn't fair that they had no say in the relationship whatsoever. This is the kind of thing that he would break up with her over, but unfortunately, that couldn't happen. Blaine postponed the trip to mull over what had happened exactly in his head. He slowly and carefully stepped around the tree and sat against the side facing away from where someone could come hurtling out at any second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage sat on a step in the middle of the staircase that led to her home. She was hurt, sad, and kind of scared for what was to come with Blaine, assuming he didn't just ignore her forever. But upon further inspection she remembered that they were incapable of breaking up due to the marriage arrangement.

_Crap_. _Blaine's probably pissed out of his mind at me. Why did I do that again? Oh yeah. Kurt was being really gay. Ugh. But Blaine is mine! I love him and he loves me..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sage loves me and I love her... probably. Maybe. Actually..._

Blaine wasn't too sure. They'd been dating a year, if you can even call it dating. It was more along the lines of being forced together and forced to like each other. Minus the forced to like each other part. Sage and Blaine just kind of grew together. Sage admitted her love constantly, every day she saw him, but Blaine had yet to say the three simple words aloud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

None of the Warblers knew what to do after that. Kurt shook his head and closed his eyes, letting his head grow heavy and collapse into his hand, rubbing at his temple.

"Sorry, I felt like it was necessary. Some of you looked poised to attack him and I think he deserved some sort of explanation. Just... I'm sorry," Kurt apologized to the choir room.

"No, Kurt," Wes held up his hand to the younger boy. "It was just a matter of timing. If you hadn't said something, someone else would've within a few seconds."

Jeff jumped up and defended that statement by sharing, "Yeah... I was waiting for David to give me permission to slap him. Or jump on him. Or tackle his little hobbit ass to the floor and scream at him." Jeff shrugged.

Kurt nodded slowly. "Alright... well what now? How are we supposed to practice with our lead singer probably making out with his girlfriend somewhere?" The words burned Kurt's throat and he wished he could swallow them back down to where they could never be found again.

Wes blinked several times and looked around the room. "I guess... we... um... this meeting is adjourned," he finalized with a bang of his gavel.

Kurt left immediately, but several Warblers held back to discuss some pressing issues. David rubbed his jaw thoughtfully and looked at the small cluster of boys.

"What the hell are we gonna do? Everyone's pissed at him. He's probably gonna ignore every single one of us for the rest of his life."

He pointed at Wes. "You're his roommate. I vote that you talk to him."

"Wha-about what!" Wes stammered.

Jeff smirked to himself at the back of the gathering. "I know. Wes, you can stay in my room until I'm finished. I have a pretty good idea of what to do." Everyone was now looking at Jeff intently.

Finally, Thad asked, "What is it?"

Jeff just grinned and muttered a little, "Nothing," before skipping out of the choir room and down the hall, leaving several confused teenagers in his wake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine was pretty sure he was over-working his brain so he gave up on thinking and walked around the tree, contemplating his options. He ran a hand down the tree and practically _felt_ the stress that came with the journey. He withdrew his hand and trudged towards his dorm and before he knew it, he was in his room with...

"Jeff, what are you doing in my room? Where's Wes? Get out!" Blaine shouted, his facial expressions ranging from surprised to confused to angry in less than three seconds. Jeff just gave a little idiotic smile that fit on his face so well and half waved.

"I'm in your room because I'm going to talk to you, Wes is in my room, and no, I'm not leaving."

Blaine walked forward to sit on his bed, directly across from his blond friend who sat on the edge of Wes' bed.

"Talk to me about what...?"

Jeff jumped up, his grin growing, and excitedly yelled, "LOVE, BLAINE!" before picking up the darker haired singer with a tight hug. Blaine's eyes nearly popped out of his head at this and he started trying to pry the arms around his waist off and finally succeeded.

"Thanks Jeff... but you're not my type. Sorry."

Jeff sat back down and clasped his hands together before bringing them up to his mouth so that his thumb knuckles were pressed to his bottom lip.

"Oh, I know I'm not. But you know who is? Kurt," he pointed to the wall farthest from the beds; where David and Kurt's room was located.

"Jeff," Blaine sighed in an exasperated tone, "you already know. Why are you making me feel so much worse about it?"

Jeff flopped back onto Wes' bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm serious, dude. You'd be perfect together. I say you go for it."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and willed this annoying boy to _get the hell out of his room_.

"Jeff. Did you not hear what Kurt said? I have a girlfriend. He wasn't kidding."

Jeff's voice rose with his body. "BLAINE. Stop lying to yourself and to me. Unlike apparently every other guy in this school, I have eyes. Sure, I see how Kurt looks at you, everyone does, but I see you too! I can read body language. You like him Blaine. Tell me, _right now_, that you don't think he's gorgeous." Jeff threw his hands up in the air. He knew he'd gotten Blaine; trapped him in a corner.

Blaine looked to the ground and opened his mouth to say something, but he felt oddly compelled to be honest with this boy. When he saw Jeff's snide smile he furrowed his brows and put up a fight.

"That doesn't necessarily mean I'm attracted to him though."

Jeff rolled his eyes at the pathetic rebuttal. "You're just kidding yourself. Do you want my advice?"

"Not particularly."

"I say, you dump the chick and go for Kurt."

Blaine suppressed a moan from trying to deal with this.

"You don't understand. I _can't_ dump her."

Jeff chuckled. "I know it's hard, but it has to be done if you want a happy life."

"No, Jeff," Blaine tried to explain, "I _actually_ can't break up with her."

Jeff held up his hand, signalling for Blaine to stop talking. "I'm not gonna hear it. I've got a kick-ass plan to sweep Kurt off his feet and have him landing in your generously outstretched arms."

"...what is it exactly?" Blaine was almost scared to ask.

Jeff just patted him on the back and skipped over to the door a little too perkily.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I've enjoyed this little bro chat. Peace, man." And with one final giggle, he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm just saying. Grape should be something else like... le grape or something. It's too confusing when grape is raisin and then raisin is... what is raisin again?" David was completely and utterly confused.

Kurt groaned and let his head fall back onto the couch. Teaching David French was a pain in the ass to say the least. Kurt honestly didn't understand how David could be so good at Spanish and so awful at French. At least university only required one language. Oh well... tutoring David was a great distraction.

"Raisin_ is_ French. Raisin was originally a French word and we use that same French word. Raisin isn't even English," Kurt explained for probably the fourth time in the last half hour. David chose to ignore Kurt, closing his book and pulling out his phone instead. Kurt stood up and walked to his bed in defeat, also checking his phone. He had one message from Jeff that said, _**Hey man. Sorry about Blaine, but I think I have something that'll make you feel better. Meet me tomorrow in the choir room, okay?**_

Kurt narrowed his eyes in suspicion even though nobody could see it. Anything Jeff had planned was probably insane, but at least he was trying to help. Kurt smiled at the generosity and texted back, _**Thank you Jeff. I'll see you then.**_

Jeff smirked and finally relaxed because step one of his plan was going swimmingly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So heya. How's life? Hopefully good. I had fun with this chapter mostly because of the song I love me my Panic! at the Disco. If you've never heard them... listen. Now. Please. And um... oh yeah I won't be talking about how Sage feels for a while methinks. I hope none of you like her that much... trust me. She's a bitch. Okay read on.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night prior, Blaine had fallen asleep before Wes had returned, and by the time Blaine woke at around 9:15, Wes had again vanished, leaving Blaine to question if Wes had been back all night. The only thing that confirmed that he'd ever been there at all was a booklet of papers with a hot pink sticky note on top that read, _Blaine_. He had a sneaking suspicion that this had something to do with Jeff and his so called 'masterful' plan. Blaine was surprised to find that the first page was instructions that told him specifically what was to happen, the second page was a map, and the third page had lyrics to a song Blaine had never heard. Go figure that the plan would involve wooing Kurt through song. Despite his annoyance, Blaine smiled and hopped over to the bathroom to get himself ready for what was hopefully going to be an amazing weekend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt slept in until 11:00. That's probably the latest he'd ever woken up. _Ever_. He was the epitome of an early bird. Granted he hadn't been able to get to sleep until at least 3:00 am... He yawned and it took him approximately four seconds to remember that he only had two hours to get dressed, cleaned up, and to eat breakfast... or lunch... before he had to meet with Jeff in the choir room. He raced through his morning moisturizing routine and struggled over what to wear. Casual? Formal? Where was Jeff taking him? _Wait, this is _Jeff_. Casual it is!_ He picked out a pair of white skinny jeans, a navy blue polo shirt, and a black and white checker bowtie just to add the Kurt Hummel flare. To finish it off he pulled on a pair of black boots that ended mid-shin and raced out to the door to pick up a bagel or something.

As he sauntered down the hallway to the choir room, he saw that the door was ajar and he heard several familiar voices drifting out to him.

"No. Why don't we just stop before the end? Fade out or something."

"No! That'll completely ruin it!"

"Just stick to the plan."

He identified David, Trent, than Jeff most likely talking about something he wasn't supposed to hear. Kurt quirked a delicate eyebrow and pushed the door open slowly, aware that everyone in the room had stopped and was staring in his direction.

"Kurt!" Jeff exclaimed overenthusiastically.

"Hey. You're here. Let's go."

Kurt quirked the other eyebrow before turning and strutting back out the door and over to the parking lot. Jeff ushered the small group of Warblers into his yellow SUV. Honestly, he couldn't possibly have bought a car that reflected his personality better than this once.

Once they were cruising down the highway, Kurt felt the need to ask, "Where exactly are we going?"

David just smiled from beside him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You'll see. You'll like it. Probably." This earned him a sharp jab in the ribs courtesy of Trent's elbow.

"Ow! Dude!"

Trent just rolled his eyes and sat back into his seat again. Kurt groaned and the remainder of the surprisingly short drive was filled with the sweet sound of silence. Kurt was pleasantly surprised when Jeff pulled his flamboyant vehicle into the lot of Westerville Mall Shopping Center.

"We're going shopping?" Kurt sat up a little straighter.

Wes smirked to himself. "We sure are buddy."

Kurt's face broke into a grin as he gave a slight squeak and clapped his hands together, bouncing up and down on his seat. They filed out of the car and into the mall, Kurt immediately heading to the nearest map. He'd only been here once and couldn't quite remember where all the best stores were. Jeff caught him by the shoulders before he had a chance to ransack the shopping center, and steered him towards the middle of the mall, to where a small rest area was placed. There was a large chair where a man was sitting reading today's paper, and two short couches that were vacant. Between the five of them, they had just enough room.

"Here we are," David stated bluntly when the boys were settled.

Kurt looked at them all like they had just answered 'what is one plus one,' with 'three'.

"I can see that... but _why _are we here?" He enunciated every word slowly, as he would to a small child.

Kurt did _not_ get the answer he was expecting. Instead he was met with four boys standing in position in front of him, harmonizing to an unfamiliar song. The song seemed to have an introduction that led into a whole different beat. As soon as said different beat began, Kurt could just barely notice the man reading the paper standing and putting the paper down, probably wanting to get away from the four crazies in front of him. Kurt's eyes bulged out when the man actually stepped between the Warblers and started singing. To him. His eyes immediately returned to regular size when he recognized the mystery person as none other than the boy who had broken his heart.

"_Placing a smile at the perfect event,  
>Gracing your skin with the side of my hand.<br>__If I ever leave I could learn to miss you,  
>But 'Sentimental Boy' is my nom de plume."<em>

Kurt couldn't deny that his heart began to flutter when Blaine raised his head and looked Kurt in the eye. Kurt tried to look angry, but it probably turned out looking more like gas pains. _Damn his charisma and good looking face._

"_Let me save you, hold this rope.  
>I may never sleep tonight,<br>As long as you're still burning bright.  
>If I could trade mistakes for sheep,<br>Count me away before you sleep.  
>I'll stay awake till I trade my mistakes<br>So they fade away."_

If they hadn't drawn a crowd earlier in the song, Blaine's sudden explosion into the chorus certainly had. And anyone with eyes could see that Blaine was singing directly to Kurt. He kept eye contact the entire time and even started taking a few steps forward. _Oh, please no._

"_I feel marooned in this body  
>Deserted, my organs can go on without me.<br>You can't fly these wings.  
>You can't sleep in this box with me."<em>

Kurt knew he was blushing. It was one of his few faults. He blushed far too easily.

"_Let me save you, hold this rope.  
>I may never sleep tonight,<br>As long as you're still burning bright.  
>If I could trade mistakes for sheep,<br>Count me away before you sleep.  
>I'll stay awake till I trade my mistakes<br>So they fade away.  
>So let me save you,<br>Hold this rope then I'll pull you in,  
>Cause I am an anchor,<br>Save her or feel it sinking in."_

Blaine actually had the nerve to _grab his hand_. That is a very inappropriate invasion of personal space and Kurt was_ so _not okay with it. But he doesn't let go. He wants to. _Really_ wants to, but his hands are just so warm and it reminds him of the first time Blaine held his hand, just seconds after they had met. Kurt even feels the corner of his mouth twitch up and _no_. That is absolutely the last thing he wants to do. But it just makes Blaine smile and _ughh_._ He's so gorgeous_.

"_Let me save you, hold this rope.  
>I am an anchor, sinking her."<em>

There's a small break in the song and Blaine lets go of Kurt's hand, much to his despair, and walks around the couch where's he's currently seated. Kurt turns his head slightly to the side to watch him until he's out of Kurt's sight. Kurt quickly flips his head to face the other direction in hopes of seeing Blaine again, and comes _face to face_ with the beautiful boy. There's barely two inches of space between them and Kurt's mouth opens slightly, breath hitching quite noticeably.

"_I may never sleep tonight," _

He sang quietly as Kurt got lost in his beautiful rich brown eyes which were filled with regret.

"_As long as you're still burning bright."_

An adorable shy little smile spread across Blaine's lips and was audible as he continued.

"_If I could trade mistakes for sheep,  
>Count me away before you sleep.<br>I'll stay awake till I trade my mistakes  
>So they fade away."<em>

Wes, Jeff, David and Trent all grew quieter until the song finally ended and Wes felt he needed to ask, "So what do we do now?" in a whispered tone. The audience of twenty or so people were applauding and the four boys quietly snuck through the throng of shoppers to leave the two lovebirds alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine didn't expect anything to happen. 'Cause, you know, Kurt was _extremely_ pissed at him. So he definitely didn't expect Kurt to lean forward a few inches and freaking _kiss him_. Don't get him wrong, Blaine was overjoyed that an adorable boy was kissing him. The fact that it was Kurt was even better, but the point is he didn't _expect _it. He made a surprised noise in his throat and Kurt instantly jump back on the couch, severing their connection. Kurt's eyes widening in horror and he started apologizing continuously.

"Sorry. Sorry. Oh, I'm so sorry Blaine I just—I don't know! I'm so, so sorry. Um, I'll see you on Monday."

Kurt basically left skid marks on the tiles as he barrelled out of the mall.

"Kurt! No, wait!" Blaine yelled and attempted to chase him down, but he wasn't fast enough, and ended up coming back and flopping onto the couch where Kurt had just been sitting.

The Warblers held back and decided the poor boy just wanted to be left alone. Despite his size, he would kick their asses if they annoyed him enough. Especially at such a fragile time. And with that, the Dalton students headed back out to where Kurt was crouched beside the yellow SUV, covering his face with his hands.

Jeff stepped forward. "Hey, Kurt. What happened? Why'd you run away?"

"Why did you guys do this to me?" Kurt screamed at them angrily. It caught the four off guard and Wes had to eventually step forward.

"Why don't you sit down?"

"No!" Kurt smacked away the helpful hand. "Look at what I'm wearing!" he gestured to his ensemble and then returned to sobbing into his hands.

Trent tested the grounds by saying, "Blaine's not mad you know. He tried to come after you."

Kurt ceased crying for a moment, Trent's words capturing his interest.

"Wh—what? Why wouldn't he be mad? I violated him! He didn't want that, I could tell."

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, my little friend," Jeff tutted. " That hobbit is head over freaking heels for you. Trust me. We had a little talky-talky last night, yeah, he thinks you're _smokin_'."

Kurt managed a little giggle. "I hardly believe he said _that_, but thanks."

Jeff opened his eyes a little wider. "No seriously. He totally wants a piece of that ass."

This sent everyone into hysterics except for poor Jeff who was clueless as to what the joke was.

"What, guys? I'm serious. Kurt. Turn around. Walk into that mall, and _get him_. Do you want to sing? We'll back you up. Just say the word!" Jeff assumed a position that looked somewhat like he was about to attack a moose while remaining deadly serious.

Kurt chuckled again before he stood and gave Jeff an enormous hug, causing Wes to yell, "AW! WARBLER CUDDLE TIME!" before Kurt and Jeff were brutally attacked with a bombardment of rough hugs which high school boys were famous for. Kurt desperately tried to escape and finally managed after stomping on Jeff's foot to get him off.

"So are you gonna go kiss him again... or what...?" David asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No. I think I'll just call him tomorrow and maybe meet him somewhere. And guys?"

"Uh-huh?" they all eagerly asked together.

"Please stay the hell out of my personal life."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So yes. The song is Trade Mistakes by Panic! at the Disco. FABULOUS BAND. Oh and I've never been to Westerville Mall Shopping Center, but I did look it up and that's what it's called. So if any of you live in Westerville... sorry :S Erm.. review if you like and/or have any requests for something I could do in the story. Keep the love flowin my friends Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: GUISEEE. I'M SORRY. I'VE ALREADY APOLOGIZED ON MY OTHER STORY BUT I AM SO SORRY. I still love you all. :3 Like literally so much. I never let anyone ever read anything I write because I'm super embarrassed and self-conscious and you guys are all really nice so thank you! I'm trying my best! Also, I am a big fat liar. Half of this chapter is about Sage. WHATEVA. Also, if you want to be especially sad, listen to a really emotional song as soon as it gets to Sage. **

xxx

Twenty minutes later, Blaine was still laying face down on the uncomfortable little mall couch. Jeff was steadily poking his back and chanting, "Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Wake up."

"I'm not sleeping Jeff," Blaine mumbled.

"Well then get up and let me talk to you." The minute Jeff had dropped everyone back at Dalton, he'd driven right back to the shopping center in his fluorescent car and was currently sitting on his curly haired friends back.

"Jeff... for me to get up, you're going to have to get. Off. Me."

Jeff seemed to finally realize that he was being an inconvenience. "Oh sorry man." He jumped up and brushed off his sweater, holding out a hand to Blaine. Blaine grasped the outstretched hand weakly and sat up, a defeated expression on his face. "What did you want Jeff?"

"-"

"Woah! Okay. Stop. What? Why would Kurt ask me out? I'm 99.9% sure he hates me now." Jeff simply stood and began to walk off. "Um... Jeff?" Jeff pivoted on his heel and beckoned Blaine forward by crooking his index finger in a very seductive way. Blaine sat, slack jawed for a moment before Jeff burst out laughing and gave up his sexy facade. "I'm just joshin' with ya buddy. But seriously come on. I want some coffee."

The two cardigan clad boys strode through the mall to a small Starbucks. As they sat in a booth sipping at their mochas, Blaine began to comment on how the coffee wasn't nearly as good as the Lima Bean's but was cut off by Jeff exclaiming, "So let's practice how your date with Kurt is going to go."

"Er... what?"

"You be you, I'll be Kurt. And... ACTION." The second after the word had left his mouth, Jeff had crossed his legs, fixed his hair, clasped his hands and adopted an almost eerily accurate bitch face. Blaine almost laughed but didn't.

"Hey... Kurt." Blaine started awkwardly.

"Hey baby. Wanna sing together?" Jeff didn't attempt a falsetto as Blaine would've imagined, but instead opted for making his voice low and sultry, practically dripping with sex. "Um... actually Kurt I..."

"Just tell me how you feel babe."

"I- I really like you."

Jeff's bitch face softened to something more resembling a kitten. "OH BLAINE. I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"Woah Je-" before Blaine had the chance to finish, Jeff leaned across the booth and planted one right on his mouth. He actually _kissed_ him.

"AH JEFF WHAT THE HELL?" Blaine sputtered, wiping the back of his hand across his lips repeatedly.

"Sorry bro. when I get into a character, I really get into it. What can I say? I'm an artsy guy. I've heard women find that appealing." Jeff shrugged casually and leaned back into the cushioned bench, glancing around at the few civilians staring wide-eyed at them.

"Alright well I think we've had enough of that. I want to know exactly how you know Kurt's going to ask me out and also where he's taking me and at what time and what I need to wear. Oh and also-"

"Woah there little doggy. Excited are we?" Blaine reached forward and clamped his hands onto Jeff's shoulders. "Of course I'm excited Jeff! This is Kurt! The boy that I'm in love-." Blaine clapped both hands over his mouth. Shit. Didn't mean to say that.

Jeff's eyes widened and where there didn't used to be a smile suddenly there was. "BLAAIIINE! OH MY GOD! CAN I BE BEST MAN AT YOUR WEDDING? COME ON YOU KNOW I DESERVE AT LEAST THAT." Blaine's face flushed a fiery red and he let his head fall with a heavy clunk onto the wooden table.

"I didn't mean to say that." Jeff's face fell. "Oh so you don't love him?" "I never said that." "So you do love him then." Blaine made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat. His head was pounding and he just couldn't take all of this right now. One simple word that could make or break your entire life. Blaine hadn't even begun to think about Sage back in Leikai because honestly he just couldn't take that right now. Hell, Blaine hadn't even thought about the possibility of actually being gay until a couple days ago. Well... I guess some things just answered themselves. Being a teenager was hard.

"My brain is going to explode," Blaine muttered, not severing the connection between his head and the sticky Starbucks table. Jeff awkwardly reached over and started stroking Blaine's neck like one would to a dog.

"Do you want a ride back to Dalton?" Blaine nodded meekly and allowed Jeff to drag him out of the coffee shop and into his bumble bee of a car.

xxx

As soon as they were parked back at the enormous boarding school, Jeff went stealth and literally dove out of his SUV and flattened himself out against the nearest brick wall, dragging Blaine along with him.

"Kurt could be anywhere," the bleach blonde warbler whispered. "I'm going to go with either in his room, or the senior commons."

Blaine didn't even try to hide his annoyed grimace. "Genius," the lead singer deadpanned.

"Well you never know! He could very well be lying naked on your bed at this very moment. OW!" Blaine gave him a sharp poke in the ribs and walked off towards the other side of campus. "Blaine? Blaine! Where are you going?"

xxx

The yells faded into the distance and eventually Blaine came across the small forested patch in which half of his life rested. He laid his hand as gently as he could, almost hesitantly, on the large oak tree and concentrated until he felt every fibre of his being match up so perfectly that it was almost tangible. With a small amount of grief he whispered the one word that stood between him and all the anguish present in his mind, "Leikai."

xxx

The first thing that Blaine noticed was that the sun was only just starting to rise.

The second, painfully obvious thing he noticed was that nobody was sleeping. Each and every civilian was out and about, rushing to what looked like the westernmost gates of Leikai as chatter filled the air. Blaine needed to find Sage; he didn't have time for this.

He immediately reached a hand out to grab the shoulder of a middle-aged woman. "What's going on?"

The woman looked mildly surprised but answered in a kind tone nonetheless. "It's Miss Fairweather, sir. The mayor's girl. She's contemplating jumping over the gate. I heard that people have been trying to climb up and get her but she just threatens them with her own suicide."

Blaine paled instantly and was on the verge of fainting from lack of breath. The huge square metal gate that surrounded the city was something like a permeable one-way mirror. It was easy enough to get over if you were exiled or just insane but getting back in would be like trying to climb up a glass dome that was slicked with oil. It was impossible. Fuck. FUCK.

"SAGE!" Blaine screamed over the heads of all the unimportant people that were standing in his way. His feet practically flew across the ground as he thought of all the awful things waiting for some vulnerable prey outside of that fence. "SAGE!" he wailed again, this time he could just see her straddling the towering gate and he was sure she'd heard his shout because her head snapped around and her eyes instantly locked onto the boy that had played such an important role in her life the past year.

The boy she loved.

Blaine was almost at the base of the fence, pushing everyone and anyone out of his way and really not giving a shit because his- well he wasn't really sure if she was still his girlfriend- was one small tip away from being dead.

After what seemed like forever, Blaine was gripping the chain-link fence with all the strength he had and didn't even try to hold the tears back. He calmed his voice significantly before speaking. "Sage please listen to me. You can't do this. Is this all about me? What happened with Kurt? Because I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry and it doesn't mean anything Sage! You didn't ruin my mission! I figured it all out and I forgive you! Please come down here! You mean so much to me and you can't Sage! You just can't!" Blaine's eyes were completely flooded.

He finally gave Sage a chance to speak. "Do you actually forgive me or is that just an excuse to get me off of this thing?" The small girl gestured with one hand to the fence and swayed dangerously close to the other side of the gate. She let out a nervous whimper as Blaine let out a pained groan. "Yes Sage. I meant it. It's all figured out and everything will be fantastic if you jump back over here! I'll catch you!" Sage chewed on her lip a minute, Blaine in bated breath, before she asked the deciding question.

"Do you love me?" Blaine nodded yes without a single thought. He did love Sage. Very much actually, just... not like he was supposed to. He loved her as you would a friend you've known forever and shared everything with.

Unfortunately, Sage saw straight through that and instead asked "Blaine Anderson. Are you in love with me?"

Blaine felt something that had been nagging at him suddenly pop to the front of his mind and he knew he couldn't avoid it anymore. He couldn't summon up enough courage to speak and ended up shaking his head in the negative; a tear, softer and calmer than the rest slipped silently down his cheek; a breath amidst the sobs. Sage took a glance to her right and left, noting how high up she actually was before turning a sickly shade of green which Blaine assumed was half from the height and half from the nerves that came with deciding whether you'd rather be alive or dead. He could barely stand to watch her just sitting, less than a second from her death, were she to choose it. That was when Blaine made the split second decision to sing, quietly to himself then just loud enough for it to reach Sage's ears.

_But it was not your fault but mine_

_And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_

_Didn't I, my dear? _

_Didn't I, my dear..._

Although nobody could see it from the ground, Sage's face quirked up into the smallest of smiles and with absolutely no notice she threw herself off the fence. Blaine stopped dead and within a heartbeat Sage was there, lying in a heap on the ground, atop a thoroughly surprised Blaine. The crowd that Blaine had seemingly forgotten erupted behind him but he paid them no mind. Instead he flipped himself onto his back and gave Sage the tightest hug any world had ever seen.

"Oh my God never do that to me ever!" Blaine snuggled his face into her neck and kissed it softly.

Sage laughed quietly and muttered only for him to hear, "Thank you so much Blaine. I don't know why I did that. I guess I'm just really impulsive and couldn't have lived with myself knowing that you hated me. Never again. I promise."

Blaine deemed this answer sufficient and stood up, still not letting a partially squished Sage out of his grip. The Fairweathers rushed over suddenly- where had they been five minutes ago?- and snatched their daughter away from the curly-haired singer with little care.

"Sage! Thank goodness you're alright!" and they left it at that before pivoting and strutting back to their home. Sage glanced back quickly, giggled as if to say 'they're harmless', and waved with a swift curl of the fingers.

_Well done Blaine, mission accomplished_, he thought to himself. Now for Kurt...

xxx

"David, how are you already finished your French essay? Your French is crap." Kurt stared at his dark-skinned friend who was tapping away on his laptop, probably on Facebook.

"I'm not done. This is more important," he nodded toward the monitor. Kurt briefly rolled his eyes and stood up, curiously peeking over David's shoulder. He was chatting with Wes. Of course. Kurt really didn't feel like arguing over the importance of prioritizing so he just picked up his iPod and put his Wicked playlist on shuffle, collapsing onto his bed.

This ensured that he didn't see what next popped up in David's array of Facebook messages. Jeff had opened up a new group chat that included Wes, David, Trent, and Nick and had said only one thing. One thing that confused David to no end as well as gave him another reason to question poor Jeffrey's sanity.

_**Um guys... Blaine just walked through a tree.**_

xxx

**A/N: LET ME LOVE YOU JEFF. PLEASE. LET'S GET MARRIED AND DO INAPPROPRIATE THINGS. Ahem. Okay well we all know Jeff ships Klaine harder than anyone. Review if you liked it maybe? Pwease? I literally contemplated killing off Sage for hours. Well she's just gonna be a background character from now on. Who knows? Maybe I'll set her up with Jeff :) OH YEAH ALSO I THOUGHT YOU'D ALL REALLY LIKE TO KNOW THAT I. DON'T. Own any of this stuff.**

**Except Sage and all her white girl problems. I own her. That's actually quite hypocritical seeing as how I'm as white as Chris Colfer. The few lines of song I used was 'Little Lion Man' by Mumford & Sons. Well much love and Happy Holidays! :)**


End file.
